ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame of Promise
is the 30th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on October 28th, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/030.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Flame of Promise" Synopsis Ultraman Taro has come to Earth to battle the Imperializer in Mebius's place. Meanwhile, the members of GUYS learn a shocking secret about their friend, Mirai. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Mirai and Ryu are both at GUYS's hospital wing being treated after the debris fell on them (and in Mirai's case, being so badly beaten by the Imperializer.) and the members of GUYS are greatly concerned for Mirai's health. Sakomizu however informs the other members to prepare for when the Imperializer will return since it is still active after managing to survive Taro's Storium Ray. As the other members of GUYS leave to take care of their duties, Mirai awakens from his injuries and leaves one last "Good-Luck" Charm for Ryu: A Carrying Sack for his communicator. After waking up himself, Ryu and Mirai meet up at the same spot where Ryu and former Capt. Serizawa would recite the 5 Ultra Vows. After finally explaining what has been going on and why he was nearly killed by Imperializer, Ryu asks why Ultras protect the Planet Earth, to which Mirai explains that in the past, Ultras were once Human-like in nature until they met with a fate that had transformed them into Ultramen. Feeling that they have the power to do so, Ultramen would come one-by-one to protect the Earth as it reminded them a lot of their former home world. However, while Ryu takes in the info that Mirai gives him, he is once again left on his own as Mirai mysteriously disappears. Meanwhile, GUYS deduces that Imperializer was sent by an unknown invader to attack the Earth and has agreed to work together with GUYS Spacy to take out the Robot by using the same transporter that was used to move Alien Fanton's C-Pin 929. Essentially, the plan would be to hurl Imperializer into a Minefield in Outer Space, where he would be enveloped by a 2.5 Gigaton explosion, destroying in precisely 4 hours. Being informed that Imperializer will appear in Awasawa Canyon, GUYS immediately prepares to bait the robot while Ultraman Taro is fighting it. Sure enough, after 4 hours, the Imperializer returns, completely repaired from its last battle. Ultraman Taro reappears as well to battle the Robot, but before the battle can begin, GUYS activates its trap and Imperializer is caught. However just as it seems the plan will work, Imperializer teleports out of the Tractor Beam and behind Taro, taking everyone by surprise. The enraged Imperializer then hails down a storm of Fireballs upon Taro and GUYS, crippling their operation, only to be stopped by Taro's Storium Ray. Mirai arrives on the scene and is once again informed by Taro to return to the Land of Light while Taro himself plans on stopping the Robot with his Ultra Dynamite, a technique than could obliterate the robot, but could cause bad recoil damage to Taro as well.Despite Mirai's pleas, Taro activates the Ultra Dynamite and an enormous explosion occurs. The Imperializer indeed is blown to bits, but to everyone's horror, the pieces of the robot continues to reform together even after being blown apart, and to make matters worse, Ultraman Taro himself has exhausted an enormous amount of energy himself for nothing. Then GUYS notices Mirai on the scene and sure enough, the other members of GUYS notice Mirai's Mebium Brace on him arm. Motivated by Ryu to protect the Earth as both an Ultraman AND and member of GUYS, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius in front of everyone in GUYS and battles the Imperializer again. This time, Mebius is assisted by Taro and together both Ultras manage to put up a slightly better fight against the robot. Suddenly after a slightly misuse of METEOR, Imperializer notices GUYS and tries to kill them with its Shoulder Cannons. Ultraman Mebius however jumps in the way, taking the robot's blast at point-blank. Having receive bad injuries in their last fight, and taking a bad blast just now, Mebius seemingly dies. However the other members of GUYS remind Mebius of the promises he made to them as Mirai and all the nice things he did for them yesterday. Motivated and reminded by their words, Mebius revives and transforms into his new "Mebius Burning Brave Mode" for the first time ever. With his newly enhanced power, Mebius completely destroys Imperializer with his new Mebium Burst attack. Re-confronting Mebius again, Taro is confronted by GUYS, who beg him to let Mebius stay on Earth. Granting GUYS's request, Taro gives Mebius an ominous message that Imperializer was but the first enemy of another enemy even greater than it, but is confident that Mebius will be able to handle the menace with GUYS when it finally does come to Earth, and with that, Taro leaves the Earth. A short time later, Mirai is greeted warmly by his comrades in GUYS and Ryu, as a token of all the help he gave him as Mebius, gives him another communicator similar to the one he also has. With that, Mirai and GUYS all head back to their base, even closer as a team than before... Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Normal **Brave Mode **Burning Brave Mode *GUYS *Lim Eleking *Ultraman Taro Monsters *Imperializer Notes *All the other members of GUYS finally learn Ultraman Mebius's true identity in this episode. This episode also marks the first time in the entire franchise that an Ultraman's identity was revealed to the show's support group in an episode that is NOT the series's finale episode (which has been a tradition in every Ultra Show before then.) Errors *After Ultraman Mebius destroys Imperializer, he is in his Burning Brave Mode to use his Mebium Burst attack. However, when Ultraman Taro re-confronts Ultraman Mebius for the final time before leaving, Mebius is back in his Normal Form, without any indication that Mebius turned back to normal. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes